One Stone
by Eirinn Croi
Summary: When Dominique catches her boyfriend and her cousin together, she find herself seeking some sort of revenge. But what if that revenge turns out to be exactly what her broken heart needs? What can she do? ... Kill two birds...?


_Written for Lady Phoenix Fire Rose's "One Hour Challenge"._

* * *

**One Stone**

Dominique sighed and slammed her potions book shut.

It was no good. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get him out of her mind. It set her heart on fire thinking about him, it really did, but how do you forget someone who you've spend two year with. Two years of doing nothing but making them happy.

_Well he wasn't happy was he?_

No, that was obvious. At first he seemed happy. Their relationship was the talk of Hogwarts when they got together. They were the new It couple. Perfectly matched. The daughter of war heroes and the son of England's Quidditch Captain. Dominique Weasley and Robert Wood.

They did everything together. Ate together, sat in class together, walked the grounds together, played Quidditch together. From the word go, Dominique and Robbie were joined at the hip.

For the first year anyway. Then Robbie's eye had started to wander. Quidditch become more important than anything, even her. He started spending time with different people, just barely squeezing Dominique in between Quidditch practices and sleeping.

Then Dominique had walked in on him with her baby cousin. Oh all goddamn people for him to go after, it had to be her cousin? Her baby cousin? Lily Potter!

A Weasley wasn't enough, he had to go for gold? A Weasley and a Potter?

Dominique dropped her head onto the table and a loud thump echoed through the library. _Ouch._

It was hopeless. No matter how wrong it was, she still wanted Robbie back. But she still wanted to hurt him, him and Lily. Precious little Lily who got any boy she wanted with just a few bashful glances, but had to go for her cousin's boyfriend.

"That must have hurt."

Dominique's head shot up in surprise. She had thought she was alone in the cavernous room, it being dinner time and all.

Her intruder was Scorpius Malfoy. This really didn't help her mood.

Scorpius Malfoy was his perfect face, perfect personality and perfect grades. Goddamn Mr Perfect!

The one and only guy who had ever snatched a snitch before Robbie. And the one guy who didn't beg to do Lily's bidding. He really was flawless, wasn't he?

_Wait..._

The one and only guy who had ever snatched a snitch before Robbie?

And the one and only guy who didn't beg to do Lily's bidding?

Robbie hated Scorpius, simply for beating him once at Quidditch.

And Lily hated that Scorpius wasn't fawning over her like everyone else. The one guy she wanted but couldn't have.

"Hey, Scorpius," Dominique forced on a smile and batted her eye lashes.

Scorpius frowned, as if confused. "Are you okay? You looked a bit depressed."

_Well, that's what happens when your boyfriend cheats on you with your cousin!_

"I'm fine!" Dominique insisted. "Sit down."

Scorpius sat, still looking confused. "So what's going on? I heard you shouting at Lily earlier."

"I'm always shouting at Lily. The brat deserves it. So, what's new with you?" Dominique changed subject.

Scorpius shrugged. "Nothing much."

The tiniest of movement caught Dominique's eye and she swung around to see that Lily had just entered the library, her girlfriends following in her wake.

"Dom, you're going to snap that quill in half," Scorpius said, reaching to take it from her. Dominique released it.

"So, I guess you're still mad at Lily. You know Lily can't actually help it right? She honestly doesn't think she's doing anything wrong, being the way she is," Scorpius told her.

Dominique's eyes snapped back to him. "Don't you start defending her! You hate her as much as I do!" she almost shouted.

"Dom, I don't hate Lily. I just think she needs a reality check," he clarified.

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Great, another loser under Lily's spell. I thought better of you, Scorpius."

Scorpius looked rather hurt. "I'm not a loser, and I'm not under Lily's spell!"

"Whatever, Scorpius. See you later!" Dominique stood up.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I came over here to cheer you up and I've just made you feel worse. I think what Lily did was horrible and I think Robbie is the biggest loser of all for messing up what he had with you. When you walked out of the common room after shouting at him, well let's just say I've only seen that expression once. And it was when I snagged the snitch from right under his nose last year," Scorpius grinned, looking rather pleased with himself.

Dominique smiled and sat back down.

"Wow," Scorpius whispered.

"What?" Dominique asked.

"Robbie hates me because of that one match and now you're actually smiling about him losing to me. You must be mad at him."

She couldn't help it. She laughed. Scorpius smiled.

"Now that's what I wanted to see," he teased.

"Don't know why you're surprised. You always get your way, Mr Perfect," she replied.

"You think I'm perfect? Huh, that's a coincidence..."

"Why?" Dominique asked.

"Because I reckon you're pretty perfect, too," he stated simply.

Dominique rolled her eyes again. "I know your game, Malfoy. You just want to get another one over on Robbie, right?"

"Wrong."

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Scorpius reached over and brushed back a strand of her blonde hair that hung out of place. His fingers grazed her cheek. She felt herself blush where he had touched.

This had started out as her doing something that would bug both Robbie and Lily. But now, where she knew this was headed, she wanted it just for herself.

"Maybe I've just been waiting for Robbie to mess things up, just like he did that day with the snitch," Scorpius said, his voice low. He was now playing with her hair, staring into her eyes. She blushed again.

"He lost the Golden Snitch. Now he's lost the Golden Girl. Lucky for me, I caught the snitch he lost. Now, I'm just wondering if I can catch the girl."

Dominique's heart of fire was quenched. Her anger at Robbie, gone. He anger at Lily, gone.

Goddamn Scorpius Malfoy. He really was too perfect!

He smiled at her and leaned in slightly, initiating a further step but allowing her room to choose if she wanted it.

And she did.

When their lips touched, Dominique couldn't help but feel a tiny glimmer of happiness, despite her broke heart.

"Wonderful!" a sarcastic voice reached their ears and they broke apart.

Lily was standing in front of them, hands on her hips and looking furious.

Oh well, what was that saying?

Two birds with one stone.


End file.
